


Surprise

by moonfairydoll



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Married!Blam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairydoll/pseuds/moonfairydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Married!Blam ficlet - Blaine comes home to a surprise from his Husband and daughter. (Blaine/Sam)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is really short (500 or so words). I originally wrote and posted this on Tumblr back in December 2013. It's a prompt fill where I was supposed to write a five sentence fic based on three specific words. The words I was given were: water, tiara and spoon. And I was asked that I write it for Blam. Of course these boys always get away from me and instead of five sentences it ended up being a little 500-word ficlet. I originally wasn't going to post it here but since I still owe you guys new chapters for my other Blam fic Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore; I figured you deserved a little something, hehehe. Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore will be finished (I promise!), but until then have this little bit of Married!Blam fluff.
> 
> (Unbeta'ed, so please excuse any errors.)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy thoughts in my head.

Blaine looks at the mess of milk, flour and eggs all over their kitchen. He sighs and smiles softly as he picks up the wooden spoon their four year old daughter had been using earlier; rinsing it with lukewarm water and setting it aside.

Haylee had wanted to surprise him by making cupcakes and his husband Sam had thought it was a genius idea. The problem was that Blaine arrived early taking them by surprise which resulted in some frantic running around from Sam and Haylee - making the little girl spill most of the ingredients on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Daddy"; Haylee's soft voice interrupts Blaine's thoughts as she sidles next him; her chubby cheeks stained with tears. He picks her up and kisses her nose.

"It's ok, baby."

Sam enters the kitchen then; mop and bucket in hand. He smiles sheepishly and makes his way towards his husband and daughter. "So… am I forgiven too?" Sam asks as he wraps his arms around them.

Blaine looks at Haylee with a sly grin on his face. "What do you think, princess? Should Papa be forgiven too?"

Haylee giggles and shakes her head from side to side; hiding her face in Blaine's neck.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!" Sam exclaims as he starts to tickle his little girl. Haylee starts squirming away from her father's tickling fingers which makes the little princess tiara she's wearing fall off.

Sam picks it up and places it gingerly on her head as he smooths her blonde hair. "There you go, Princess Haylee."

"Can I go play now?" She looks up at her fathers with hopeful blue eyes.

"We need to clean you up first, sweetie." Blaine replies eyeing her princess outfit that is now stained with flour and eggs.

Haylee pouts slightly and sighs. "Okay."

He puts her down and she runs off towards her bedroom as Blaine calls after her. "I'll be right there." He starts to follow her when Sam's hand on his arm stops him.

"Hey, what about that forgiveness thing?"

Blaine turns in his direction and smiles mischievously. He looks around the kitchen eyeing the mess as he crosses his arms in front of him. "You  _do_  have a lot to make up for."

Sam closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around Blaine's small waist. "Oh, you  _know_ I'm good for it." He winks as Blaine giggles slightly. Sam bows his head just enough to align their lips together. As the kiss intensifies they're interrupted by Haylee yelling from her room. "DADDY! I'M WAITING!"

They part and laugh at their daughter's antics.

Blaine starts to leave, but not before he swats Sam's butt and says; "Get back to work and maybe after Haylee goes to sleep we can see what we can do about the whole forgiveness thing." He winks at his husband and goes upstairs.

Sam laughs softly as he starts to tidy up the kitchen. It was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
